This invention relates generally to a fishing rod. In particular, the present invention relates to a fishing rod with a mechanism for casting bait.
Fishing rods have long been used with fishing line to catch fish. Traditionally, the line is attached to the rod and cast into the water manually. Many people, and especially the young and disabled, are simply unable to manually cast fishing line due to strength and coordination issues. Nevertheless, many of these people still want to swing a fishing rod in somewhat of a traditional casting motion when casting. Further, it is extremely difficult for the vast majority of people to accurately cast fishing line to a desired location.
Various proposals for fishing poles with line throwing ability are found in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,834, 3,416,256, 3,656,252, 3,717,947, 3,962,813, 4,040,198, 5,491,924, 5,735,074, and 5,926,991 disclose fishing poles with casting mechanisms. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a fishing rod that casts automatically when the rod is swung in a traditional casting motion and that casts at the push of a button. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a fishing rod having these features.